


Succession

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina summons Gold (and gets Henry too), and has Cora's life in her hands.</p><p>Coda to <span class="u"><i>Death to the Queen</i></span>. <span class="small"> (have seen no further)</span>  (goes AU, no doubt, from that episode onward)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

Regina picked up the Dark One Dagger once Cora had left to - to where, Regina didn't particularly care. Turning back towards the door, and knowing it didn't need to be held aloft, Regina said, "I summon thee."

And Rumplestiltskin appeared before her, lying on the floor, Henry sitting beside him.

Henry looked up at her, and asked, "Mom?"

"I'm here," Regina assured him.

Spying what was in her hand, "Be quick about it," Rumplestiltskin told her, his chest already turning a nasty color. _Where were your poisons when I needed you, Hook?_ a corner of Regina mused.

"Not too quickly, dear," Cora said, standing at Regina's desk. "But do take what's yours."

"Oh I intend to, Mother," Regina said, kneeling by Gold's side, her back to Cora. Regina raised a glowing hand -

"No! You can't!" Henry said.

\- and plunged it into her own chest.

Henry's jaw dropped as he fell silent.

Regina pulled out that hand, now holding her own heart, and thrust it into Gold's chest.

"Don't dawdle," Cora chided.

Henry stared at her. _Why - Wait, she didn't see my mom take..._

"Of course," Regina said to Cora, freeing that hand. And slid the Dagger into Gold's chest.

Rumplestiltskin made a noise.

Henry backed away a little.

Regina collapsed atop Gold, the pair of them vanishing.

Only now did Cora begin to approach Henry. "Do you know who I am, Henry?" Cora asked.

Henry nodded. "You're Regina's mom."

Cora nodded. "And the Queen of Hearts, along a few other titles. I'm not seeing a reason to keep you around any longer, now that you've served your purpose." Smiling, Cora said, "So many things could befall you before your mother returns."

"Fewer than you'd think, Mother," Regina said, standing on her desk.

Cora turned and, seeing how Regina looked, her smile grew. "I'm pleased to see you like this," Cora said.

"I'm sure."

"Mom?" Henry asked.

"Still here," Regina said.

_You're...green. Ish. And a little gold._

"You won't kill me, Regina," Cora said.

"Because I don't have your heart?" Regina asked, one hand held out, palm flat and facing the ceiling. A heart appeared in it.

" _ **I**_ made this possible!" Cora stated.

"No, Mother, you made it neccessary," Regina said. "Goodbye."

Like her daughter, Cora did not shrink from an impending death. She stood where she was, watching Regina.

But Regina saw that Henry was watching this as well. 'You're using it for good' he had said when she had admitted to using magic lately. "I'm not going to kill you, Mother," Regina said. "But you'll wish I had."

"You already tried banishing me," Cora reminded her.

"True. But this time, I was thinking more of something of which both Henrys would approve."

Cora went pale.

Regina smiled. "Never again shall you be able to pick up a weapon or anything you intend to use as a weapon. Your tongue may never speak a lie or anything hurtful. You can never again use magic or benefit from magic. Your hands will work only when you help others, the same for your voice."

Cora bowed her head to Regina.

"Now go," Regina said, dismissing her.

Cora left.

Stepping down from her desk, Regina looked to Henry, to see what his reaction would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Gold knew Cora would get her hands on the Dagger - but he also knew that Regina's been pushed into the Cora camp... and whether Gold lives or dies, what better successor?


End file.
